Moves : You can said if i don't deserve myself
by pelipurindu
Summary: Nama Taehyung dengan marga Kim- adalah mutiara kampus. Mutiara hitam. Taekook. Vkook. Rate T - M.


.

.

 **Moves [slight—series] — You Can Said If I Don't Deserve Myself. But, Please, Stay For Me**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **TaeKook — slight/ JiKook** ]

Romance—Drama

Rate : T yaaa ;-;

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : Pakainya bahasa **gawl** di beberapa dialog.-. aku ngerasa aneh sendiri bacanya. Tapi, aku mencoba ;-;

.

.

.

Kemarahan bukanlah suatu yang harus dihindari. Kemarahan yang menaik bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dicegah. Kemarahan yang memuncak bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti. Justru, disaat kemarahan selalu di pendam dalam muara yang dalam. Maka lebih baik jika muara tersebut tak diganggu oleh sebilah batang yang jatuh sekalipun.

Karena muara tersebut dapat meluap— _menaik dalam waktu yang sangat cepat hingga kalian tak bisa menghindar, mencegah, atau bahkan melarikan diri_.

"Argh! Bangsat!"

Kim Taehyung—begitu yang tertulis di _name tag_ almamaternya—tersentak dan duduk dengan tegap seketika. Saat mana kala kekasihnya berteriak dan meraung, memenjara kepalanya dalam kedua tangannya sendiri, meremas rambutnya dan menggeritkan giginya.

"Lo bisa diem ga si?! Tolong—tolong, sekali aja, mulut lo itu diem!" matanya menatap Taehyung—tak fokus. Bergetar dengan kaca mengkilap yang melapisi retinanya, berlinang begitu mengerjap kuat.

"Jeon- _ie_ …"

"Diem! Jangan panggil nama itu lagi, sialan!" kedua tangannya mengepal di meja makan, bergemelatuk lalu menggigit lidahnya untuk mencekal segala emosi. Si Jeon tau ia tak boleh meluapkannya, Jeon tau ia harus menahannya—tapi persetan, dia sudah menahannya sejak lama.

Kepalanya yang bersurai merah itu menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat, "Lo—bisa ngga si, untuk sehari aja ngga ngeluh ini itu. Bisa ngga sih ngga nyamain gue sama jalang-jalang lo, bisa ngga sih ngga ngatur gue ini itu?!"

Bibir Taehyung mengatup, ia bingung, "Apa maksud kamu? Kapan—"

 _ **Brak!  
**_

Meja kayu milik si Kim di gebuk dengan satu kepalan tangan, "Anjing!"

"Jeon- _ie_! Jangan berkata kasar!"

Jeon mengembuskan tawa, jari tangan kirinya menggaruk sekali tengkuknya—menggaruk dengan kuat hingga bekas jalur kuku terpahat, " _See_? Lo ngatur gue Taehyung! Dan lo masih tanya kapan? Otak jenius lo beku? Busuk atau—"

"Jungkook berhenti!" Tubuh Taehyung bergetar, pun dengan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya meremas satu sama lain, terpaut dengan begitu kuat, "Jelasin yang jelas, jangan marah begini, dulu."

Tidak, Jungkook tidak bisa lagi tertawa dengan sengau. Ia tidak bisa lagi marah dengan erangan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis dalam diam sesaat. Meraih kedua lengan bawah tangan untuk menjadi bantalan di meja.

"Jeon- _ie_." Jungkook tetap diam, bahkan saat sang kekasihnya duduk disampingnya dan memeluk dirinya dari samping. Mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan yang membuatnya semakin terisak.

Jungkook tau si Kim _menyayanginya_ lebih dari apapun. Jungkook tau si Kim _mencintainya_. Jungkook tau si Kim hanya ingin melindungi dan membuatnya _benar_.

Tapi tidak setelah semua kata persamaan selalu terungkap dari bilah si Kim. Menyamakan ini itu dengan perempuan yang sering mendekatinya—Taehyung merupakan anak yang supel, pintar, dan memiliki paras rupawan, maka memiliki teman yang tak dapat dihitung dengan jari kaki ditambah jari tangan bukanlah suatu hal yang tak wajar.

" _Kenapa si kamu ngga bisa masak kayak Seon Yi?"_

" _Kenapa kamu ngga bisa-bisa materi itu, temenku yang aku ajar aja langsung bisa?"_

Lalu terlebih, saat ia mengatur Jungkook.

" _Jungkook, jangan terlalu banyak makan hamburger, gak baik."_

" _Jeon-_ ie _, kamu make baju udah bisa kan? Itu bahu dibenerin jangan sengaja dipelorotin. Kayak perempan sewaan."_

Si Kim mungkin tak sadar, kadang kala si Kim memerintahnya untuk tak berkata kasar. Untuk berkata lebih sopan, manis, dan dalam nada monoton diseiringi senyuman manis. Tapi, si Kim— _ **memiliki mulut lebih tajam dari si Jeon.**_

Jungkook diam, lebih menurut. Menarik simpul bibir dan mengangguk. Menuruti si Kim ini itunya. Bahkan untuk hal—tidak menemuinya di kampus dan **tidak memberitahukan hubungan mereka ke penjuru kampus.**

Jeon lagi-lagi mengangguk, ia terlampau cinta kepada pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini. Jungkook tak pernah menutupi raut kecewanya— _hanya saja Taehyung tak pernah melihat rautnya tersebut._

Tidak—tidak lagi.

"Kim- _ie_.." elusan di rambut Jungkook (yang kemarin si Kim protesi karena di cat merah) masih sama kecepatannya, Taehyung hanya berdehem kecil menanggapi, "Lo tau ngga si, kalau lo egois?"—dan terhenti, pergerakannya terhenti. Tangan si Kim menurun.

Jungkook hanya menatap depan, menatap kursi depannya yang sebelumnya ditempati si Kim sebelum berpindah ke sisinya.

"Lo tau ngga si, kalau lo egois?" Jungkook menggigit bibir dalamnya, "Lo tau ngga si kalau lo egois, hm?" disaat deheman akhir dengan nada tanya, si Jeon menoleh dengan dagunya yang masih menyentuh kedua tangannya di meja. Sedikit mendongak dengan air mata bekas mencucur ke bawah.

"Apa maks—"

"Diem. Gue ngga nyuruh lo jawab."

Ini bukan Jeon- _ie_ yang Taehyung kenal. Jeon- _ie_ tak pernah mendalamkan suaranya, Jeon- _ie_ tidak pernah menyuruhnya. Jeon- _ie_ tidak pernah menatapnya seolah ingin menghunusnya.

 _Karena sebenarnya dari dulu tak pernah ada Jeon-_ ie. Jeon- _ie_ semata dibuat atas kemauan Taehyung, _atas kebodohan si Jeon_. Yang ada hanyalah Jeon Jungkook—si berandalan kampus yang jatuh cinta kepada si mutiara kampus.

Mutiara yang terlalu bersih—mengkilap—terkenal—dielu-elukan.

Jungkook mendengus dengan tawa, "Gue kadang mikir, apa si yang mereka suka dari lo? Wajah tampan buat apa, kalo penampilan lo _nerd_ kayak gini? Terkenal buat apa, kalo lo aja ngga terjamah. Jenius buat apa, kalo lo egois dan menjijikan." Bahu Jungkook bergetar karena tertawa, "Lo tau juga ngga si? Temen-temen lo yang biasa deketin lo itu. Jalang-jalang lo itu—cuma manfaatin lo? Pernah mikir ini ngga?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu kembali berucap, "Lo—bajingan bodoh menjijikan." Si Kim tetap dalam diamnya, memikirkan kata Jungkook yang terus mengiang, _benarkah?_ "Mereka manfaatin lo yang terkenal, ngga memungkiri mungkin ada yang murni pengen berteman dan dekat sama lo, tapi itu cuma dikit Kim. Dan gue termasuk dalam orang yang dikit itu. Gue pengen deket sama lo bukan semata main-main, gue suka sama lo **, gue cinta sama lo**."

Saliva Jungkook terasa pahit di kerongkongan saat melewatinya, "Gue beruntung bisa deket sama lo. Walau hanya saat pulang dari ngampus dan setelah gue nunggu dua jam bahkan lebih di depan gedung kampus jurusan kedokteran. Cuma buat nunggu lo, ngejailin lo awalnya. Gue seneng gue bisa masuk kerumah lo, gue seneng gue bisa deket perlahan sama lo. Sampai akhirnya gue sendiri yang ngajak lo pacaran, dan lo nerima gue. _Gue seneng_. Gue kadang mikir apa gue pantas disandingin sama lo, secara gue cuma anak berandalan universitas Jeotdam, cuma sampah anak teknik."

Taehyung menekan salah satu bilah punggung kursi kuat, sebegitukah Jungkook mencintainya?

Karena Taehyung— _entahlah_ , ia hanya ingin menerima Jungkook karena tak enak hati awalnya. Hingga sampai sekarang ini— _ia hanya sebatas tak ingin melepaskannya._

Bulir yang menetes di pipinya di hapus cepat, Taehyung mendongak menatap keluar jendela, disana hanya ada gelap yang mengisi walau sore baru datang— _cuaca diluar mendung, dan bergemuruh setelahnya._

Kali ini, kali ini Jungkook bisa tertawa parau bersama dengan gemuruh itu. keras, keras sekali hingga Taehyung mengeryit, "Tapi, Kim- _ie_ …" Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sejenak, "Aku rasa bukan akulah yang tak pantas, tapi kau. Kau yang tak pantas mendapatkanku." Katanya berubah menjadi formal—dimana kata-kata formal adalah _kebohongannya_ selama ini.

Matanya dengan jelas tanpa takut (tak seperti hari sebelumnya) menatap netra milik si Kim, "Ah—kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi dirimu sendiri Kim. Kau terlalu munafik, Kim- _ie_ ,"

Kini Jungkook menegap tanpa melepas pandang, " _You don't deserve yourself._ Kau terlalu percaya akan dirimu sendiri, tanpa sadar jika dirimu sendiri membutuhkan pertolongan daripada diriku. Parasmu, kepintaranmu, dan namamu yang dibanggakan itu—hanya sesuatu kaca tak tembus pandang yang menutupi keburukanmu. Kau bukan mutiara putih yang mengkilap—tapi hanya sebuah mutiara hitam yang tak terjamah dan dilapisi oleh kaca tersebut."

Jungkook menyeringai—yang terlihat sangat asing dimata si Kim, " _Juga kaca itu—aku bisa memecahkannya jika kau mau_."

…

Festival tahunan kampus Jeotdam—diadakan untuk semua jurusan. Seluruh anak-anak berkumpul di indoor utama kampus. Meninggalkan bangunan jurusan mereka masing-masing, untuk melihat acara yang ada dan membeli makanan dari stand-stand yang ada.

"Jungkook!"

Pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih, dengan celana navy yang sudah digosok karena telihat dari garis yang tertera—garis tekukan. Matanya yang kecil tadi sempat mengitari _indoor_ terlebih dahulu untuk menemui kekasihnya—kekasih barunya.

"Jimin!"

Park Jimin. Anak jurusan Ilmu Gizi (yang mana satu gedung dengan jurusan pendidikan dokter) .Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya yang merupakan teman (sohib baik) mantannya (Kim Taehyung—yang dimana tak ada siapapun yang tau, bahkan Jimin ini sendiri kalau Jungkook merupakan mantan si Kim).

Jungkook melangkah begitu Jimin sudah berada dalam jarak cukup dekat. Memeluk tubuh itu begitu sang lawan tiba dihadapan. Menyeruk di perpotongan leher dengan Jimin yang mengecupi cuping telinganya. Tinggi mereka yang sama (tak seperti dengan Taehyung yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook) membuat Jimin hanya bisa mengecup dahi Jungkook alih-alih ujung kepalanya.

"Kamu datang dengan siapa?" Jungkook bertanya begitu melepas pelukan, melihat wajah si Park yang sedikit berkeringat, jarak kampus miliknya dengan _indoor_ memang cukup jauh jika berjalan tak seperti kampus teknik yang berada di samping bangunan ini.

Jimin tersenyum, mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas saat Jungkook bertanya, "Aku datang dengan Taehyung,"

 _Oh, si Kim?_

Mata Jungkook bergulir jatuh kebelakang bahu si Park—melihat si Kim yang sama menatapnya. Lalu saat netra mereka bersibobrok, Taehyung dengan cepat memalingkan mukanya.

"O-oh, kalau begitu, ayo. Aku lapar."

Asalnya ia tak dapat mengontrol perasaan berdegup di dadanya yang Jungkook ketahui itu bukan karena Park Jimin yang menggandengnya—tapi karena si Kim yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Menunduk memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri.

Ia terlihat baik baik saja. Rambutnya yang masih sama rapi, almamaternya yang selalu ia pakai itu terlihat membaluti tubuhnya dengan elok (beda dengan Jimin yang memang jarang memakainya sama seperti Jungkook, kecuali jika memang diharuskan, atau sedang di kelas tertentu), wajahnya mungkin menekuk tapi keseluruhan masih tetap bersinar menawan seperti biasa.

Ia terlihat baik baik saja—dan Jungkook tak tau mau bersyukur atau kesal karena hal itu.

Disampingnya, Park Jimin mengeratkan rangkulan saat Jungkook terus memperhatikan belakang. Jimin bertanya ada apa dan ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan senyuman manis.

Jungkook bukanlah seorang yang dapat berlaku manis dan dikecualikan untuk Taehyung maupun Jimin—yang secara harfiah, ia perlu menjaga diri didepan pacarnya (jika sedang berpacaran). Kata panggilan aku-kamu juga bukanlah kebisaannya, dan kembali dikecualikan untuk kedua orang tersebut.

Sama sebenarnya dengan Taehyung dan Jimin yang hanya aku-kamu dengan Jungkook (atau mungkin pacarnya yang dulu-dulu).

"Ayo," Jungkook meremas pinggul kanan Jimin dan sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. Entah, ini hanyalah dorongan keinginan— _keinginan agar Taehyung melihatnya_.

Dan benar saja—mana pernah Taehyung melepaskan perhatiannya kepada kedua sejoli ini.

Mereka bertiga memutari stand-stand yang berada di pinggir _indoor,_ membeli makanan-makanan yang Jungkook mau.

Jimin bukanlah Taehyung yang selalu melarangnya makan ini itu. dan Jimin— _bukanlah Taehyung yang tak mau mengakui hubungannya di kampus_. Jungkook senang akan hal ini—tapi, _benarkah senang karena hal itu atau karena hal lain?_

"Oy, Tae! Lo mau beli apa? Jimin bertanya, saat sadar sedari tadi Taehyung hanya mengekori tanpa membeli apapun, padahal Taehyung tadi sempat mengeluh lapar.

Menggeleng pasti, Taehyung tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, "Ngga Chim, beli makan aja nanti di kantin. Pengen nasi rames gue." Jimin mengerjap, tak biasanya Taehyung menahan laparnya.

"Oh, yaudah. Eh, maaf ya gue kacangin." Jimin terkekeh diakhir, mengusap tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang bebas (yang tidak memegang bahu Jungkook).

Maka Jungkook terdiam, melihat interaksi dua sahabat ini. Yang sebenarnya lebih banyak terpaku pada si Kim. Walaupun tawanya memaksa tapi masih terdengar sama indah, suara beratnya masih terdengar sama menenggelamkan. Poninya (yang kali ini cukup panjang, padahal ia rajin memotongnya sebelumnya) berkibas menutupi matanya. Tak perlu diragu, kenapa Jungkook bisa terperosok jauh terhadapnya.

— _bahkan sampai saat ini._

Tali tatapnya terpotong, begitu si Park mencolek dagunya untuk kembali melihatnya. Dengan gugup, Jungkook (yang ketahuan oleh si Kim, tengah memperhatikannya) kembali menarik diri ke dekapan si Park, lalu mereka berjalan kembali mengitari stand yang ada.

Dengan Taehyung yang selalu menggeram tertahan—mengepalkan kedua tangan di silangan kedua tangannya. Melihat tangan si Park yang mengusap lembut bahu Jeon- _ie_ _ **nya**_. Lalu saat Jungkook tertawa kepada si Park—Taehyung tau satu hal.

Taehyung semakin ingin kembali memiliki Jungkook

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nguenggg~~ rate T kok say. Aman haha. Mau dilanjut dengan rate M tidak? Ehe.

Bahasanya aneh ngga si? Ngga pernah buat yang non-baku gini dialognya masa '.'

Setelah aku telisik diriku sendiri ya, aku ternyata lebih bisa nulis yang short gini, maksudnya untuk satu atau dua part. Kalau cerita yang berchapter itu aku susah. Bingung konfliknya atuh huee :''

Juga—Iya nih, Jimin sama tingga dengan Jeon yaa wkwk. Juga(2),aku masih kurang ilmu kuliahan anw.

C u di part M (eh)

Salam uwu—bultae


End file.
